


Clause 7B

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, cute cuddles, like it is so sweet, schmoopy, sunday morning fluff, you'll have to go to the dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every other day of the week was a free for all, and that was okay. But Sundays? Sunday were considered sacred under clause 7B of the Milkovich-Gallagher contract of 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clause 7B

Mickey was warm and very comfortable. And there was a shrill ringing in his ear that was seriously killing his happy vibe. Lifting his arm out of the steel cage that was Ian's limbs encircling him he answered his cell phone and snapped,

"What the fuck do you want Mandy."

His sister scoffed and said back,

"Well assface I was going to ask if you and Ian were free today to help me put my new frame in. They're supposed to be delivering it later today and I can't move it on my own."

Rubbing his eyes and lowering his voice so he didn't wake Ian he hissed,

"You called me on a Sunday morning to ask if me and Ian would help you move? What the fuck Mandy."

She sighed and said,

"Well if you come over and help I'll buy pizza and beer and let you have some of my good weed. Please Mickey? Please?"

If Mickey could have burned her through the phone he would have. Looking back at his sleeping boyfriend he snapped,

"Hm yeah let me see. I'm going to trade in a day full of sleeping and sex to help you move and all I get is some pizza, beer, and sub-par weed. I think I'll pass."

"Oh Mickey come the fuck on. Can't you and Ian keep your hands off each other for two-"

Mickey pulled the sheets back around himself as he said,

"Bye Mandy."

Hanging up and switching his phone to silent he burrowed back under the covers and into the sleeping man beside him. Well not sleeping anymore apparently.

Ian snuffled and pushed his head into Mickey’s neck as he mumbled,

“Mhm who was that?”

Rubbing his hand through the redhead’s sleep tousled hair Mickey said softly,

“Just my bitch of a sister. I took care of it.”

Ian laughed sleepily and looked up as he muttered,

“Well it’s in the contract. Clause 7B ‘Sundays are for Ian and Mickey and no one else. Unless someone is dead or in the hospital they are to be left alone’. Honestly you’d think that we didn’t warn them or anything.”

Mickey shrugged and wrapped his arm back around the other man’s waist and yawned before saying quietly,

“Well I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up in a few and we’ll fuck, ‘k?”

Ian nodded and kissed the shorter man sleepily before shutting his eyes as well.


End file.
